


Until We Meet Again

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Damages
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Few years later after Ellen quit Hewes & Associates office being a lawyer with her archenemy, mentor and a secret love crush. She had a daughter after her last trial with Patty. Now, Ellen is finding herself in a loop with Patty on the same case when her daughter was abducted. Will they rekindle their relationship or not? (Patty/Ellen Fanfiction) - Previously owned by RealJane91's fanfiction.





	1. Six Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest, I have no idea how to post this thing and I'm used to the fanfiction site over there. I am still testing this one if I like it or not. I am planning to post Damages Fanfic on this one so it will be separated from my fanfiction (RealJane91) if you find my works over there. Be patient with me and I'm continuing to work on this story as I balance on many stories I wrote for months. Thank you.

Beneath the building, there was a little girl, who might be five years old at this time and she was alone in a small capacity of the closet. She was crying and desired to have her mom to find her. To herself, she was a beautiful child with green eyes and auburn hair. She was smarter like her mom. It was her name, Charlotte.

 

Charlotte didn’t know where she was at but was terrified when it happened to her. She was taking away by two men from her school in New York City. Well, it was a private school with the high reputation in the city. But to two men, they knew that Charlotte was Ellen Parsons’ daughter and wanted her dead.

 

The auburn-haired girl immediately looked up at two men who were blurring their faces at her. One of them was chuckling and gripped her then hostage her out of the room. Beside him, the man nodded with his phone call and ordered him to get Charlotte out to their housing where they collected many young girls in the warehouse.

 

The men were working for one powerful man in the household of his company, Jasper Co. which it was a private business that hid their cover up by collecting the young girls to the warehouse to rile them up with sexual and human trafficking. Most of the people in New York City knew that business as a good business for collecting the jewelries and went to their small businesses stores everywhere in New York City.

 

* * *

 

That’s how few men get picked by seeing the children everyday by proposing the deals on the jewelries. They didn’t get a lawsuit from any law firms. But it happened from few years ago, the girl was seven years old that escaped from their hostage area and asked for help toward the police station. Finally, her parents arrived and carried her to the hospital. The detectives assigned themselves to a new case to investigate on the girl’s knowledge of somewhere she was abducted.

 

The men heard the news and decided to call up on his boss and got their orders that they removed the warehouse and collected the girls in the trucks then moved away to be outside of New York City that they couldn’t find them. The girl’s parents decided to sue Jasper Co. because the girl saw the banner sign outside when she was out with two men by moving herself to the other warehouse.

 

It proposed out of the blue when Patty Hewes decided to take a case on Jasper Co. business after watching the news on television. She felt pitiful on the girl who was abducted but wondered if it was her granddaughter, Catherine when it happened. The high-stakes lawyer shook her head and called on the dibs on Jasper Co. then sent herself to investigate everything from her good friend, Detective Huntley who was retired from the police force.

 

It was in a middle of the case where Patty stood in the events. She knew something’s not sitting right in the case and went deeply to investigate on CEO of Jasper Co. At this time, Patty was getting close to win the case for the girl’s parents and others. She defended them for the case against Jasper Co. with the evidences. Patty was intrigued for her winning streak on her cases since she started her new law firm.

 

To her knowledge, she knew her former lawyer and mentored her many times, Ellen Parsons because she found out that she had her daughter who was kidnapped by two men and vanished in her sights from six months ago. Patty felt helpless when she saw Ellen in her office again after few years but hid her mask toward her. Ellen knew her but asked her for finding her daughter with her wish and left Patty alone in her office with her wonders.

 

* * *

 

Back in the building, Charlotte struggled with her strengths to fight back against two men but fell apart in the common room with few girls in her age group. She was crying and went to corner herself for a good cry. Other girls were silent and didn’t do anything to help her. Now, she was completely alone and wanted to go home with her mom.

 

The men chuckled and insulted her for her good. They closed the door behind them and went away to collect other girls from their businesses. Their boss was pleased with his business but collected himself to listen on the news about his business. It fired him up when it came to Patty Hewes and her lawsuit against his business because she found something in Jasper Co. Business.

 

It had leaked in his business. He decided to call his men to find a snitch and order them to kill him. The CEO continued to enjoy himself a mind game with his lawyer to fire up on Patty Hewes. He asked the lawyer to cover up everything that he was pretending to be innocent. The lawyer smiled at him and nodded with gathering the evidences then left her boss alone in his office.

 

 


	2. Six Months Early

During the afternoon, the ruthless and manipulative lawyer came in the pharmacy store before going home for a rest of the day. She was startled by seeing a beautiful brunette girl in her pink dress with a matching headband on her pixie cut hair. She reminded her of someone at her work long time ago and couldn’t put her finger on that girl Patty saw in the store. It happened when the girl stopped playing with the tissue box then ran away to her mother.

 

The blonde woman slowly raked her eyes from the brown-haired girl toward her former employee. It caused her to be surprised that Ellen Parsons was there as well in the same store she was in right now. In her mind, she couldn't find any words to say something but it gave her a pause.

 

Patty stared at her for few minutes before hearing the owner’s voice. She was feeling broken inside her body when it came to Ellen, her favorite lawyer in the law firm. The blonde pixie cut lawyer composed her posture immediately and put her briefcase on the counter and spoke up.

 

“Hewes.” The owner nodded and went back in the back room to find her prescription. Patty looked back at them in their distance. Ellen looked over her shoulder and had her poker face then looked down at her daughter with a smile. The brown-haired girl was talking about toys she saw at the store. The golden-haired woman felt out of the blue and didn’t say anything but took her prescription and paid for it.

* * *

 

Few minutes later, Patty entered in her car and dropped her briefcase. The driver was waiting for her to command whenever she was ready. She informed her driver to take her home. But in her delusion mind, it was guiding her to see Ellen at her car window. The brunette woman smiled at her and gave her thanks. They were greeting Ellen’s daughter. Patty started to smile at them and looked up at her former lawyer.

 

It caused her to blink when she looked back at her car window. The window was closed and Ellen was not there. It caused her to be confused and looked back to the front window. Patty changed her mind and commanded him to drive her to the office. In her thoughts, she was enough punishing herself because she had lost everything such as her granddaughter, son and a big divorce. Even though, she didn’t land a job in the Supreme Court in Washington DC.

 

Only that Patty had in her whole life was the law firm that she built for years. It has been her precious one that she paid herself a bulk of money to win those famous and reputation-ruined cases. She was involved in Frobisher and Tobin’s cases as well. Everyone in New York City knew her as a ruthless, scandalous and manipulative woman in the top of the business world included the law firm. No one dared to go against her for all.

 

It left her alone after seeing Ellen and her daughter in the pharmacy store. Patty didn’t realize that she didn’t contact her at all after their brief conversation at her beach house during her son, Michael’s funeral that day.

 

It caused her to have a grief for her both children she lost for the years. Her first stillborn daughter, Julia died of a miscarriage when Patty was very young. Now, this time, she lost her son by a gunshot in Ellen’s new law firm. Everything she worked for her life that she really didn't care was about her personal life with her family that she stayed on her distance.

 

At this time, Patty was little relieved that she saw Ellen being alive but regretted what she did to her few years ago. Ellen only found a truth that linked to her attempted murder in Patty’s apartment that night. The blonde lawyer had no doubt that Ellen could find it easily when it came to her in the end.

 

Everything went same since Ellen quit law and Patty didn’t know about it. She thought that Ellen has a potential to continue working as an attorney and has her law firm in few blocks away from her office. The blonde lawyer asked Maggie to find any information related to Ellen Parsons’s life. Her assistant nodded and left herself to investigate on Ellen’s firm. Patty went back to work as usual.

 

* * *

 

Few weeks later, Patty just took the case on her hands, read through the statements of many complaints about Jasper Co. It was irony at first when she watched the news in the kitchen while nursing herself a hot tea. The blonde lawyer slowly sat down on the high stool and listened to the reporter’s statements about the business that people wanted a lawsuit against them.

 

**_“Today, the New Yorker people came on the street and had the protest against Jasper Co. Most of them were upset about their refund of money that won’t accept. I have one person who is angry at the CEO, he mentioned that they took his kid few months ago. His kid was still missing since October that when the complaint bought an engagement ring for his fiancée. Here is Stephen Goodman.”_ **

****

**_The man was yelling with other protesters. The reporter tapped his shoulder and turned around to face the camera. He looked over his shoulder and spoke up. Stephen was a tall, muscular and has a white beard. His accent was from the South._ **

****

**_“Jasper Co. has my kid since October. I had a lawsuit against them but it won’t settle at all. It was dissolved within months. Honest to God, I just wanted them to pay for it. I just want my kid back. Beside me, the protesters are here with me to get them out of the business. I mean, I haven’t seen my kid since October. My little girl just turned 13 years old yesterday and we couldn’t celebrate without her. Come on, we need you to send a lawsuit against them. Please help us. Thank you so much.”_ **

****

**_Stephen ended his statement and ran away with other protesters in the front of the business. The reporter looked back at the camera and explained what happened with Stephen’s kid and others. The noise was very loud in the background. The cameraman told the reporter to move back before others rambled on them with a big squish._ **

****

It caused Patty to be worried about her granddaughter, Catherine out there. She had no access to contact with her at all since her son’s death. Her stomach couldn’t take it anymore. The golden-haired woman sighed and poured her cold tea in the sink then left it. She turned around and watched the television about Jasper Co.

 

Patty wondered how they found out that Jasper Co. has their kids to be involved. In her mind, she remembered that case that was lying on her desk in the office. The blonde litigator grabbed her briefcase from the kitchen counter and gathered the keys then exited her apartment.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at Hewes & Associates, Maggie appeared with a smile and gave Patty the files then went out with her friends for lunch. The blonde lawyer looked back at the reception desk and gathered her packages then took a shortcut to her office. Patty sighed with laying her files on her desk. She got everything out from her briefcase and tackled on her files that she was going to be interested to take a new case on her hands.

 

Not everyday like this one, it caused Patty to concentrate on what’s going on with Jasper Co. since she got the files from her assistant. Her mind went in a loophole as she found some keywords on the statements which it was the protesters’ messages toward the business. It was a risky thing to do is confront them with their anger. It flared her up when she tackled on the specific case as she wanted to rip their reputation.

 

Patty sighed as her eyes started to droop in seconds. She shook her head and got her glasses off then threw it up on the desk. The blonde lawyer leaned her head and closed her eyes for a while. The office was completely frazzled with the associates with their voices about their cases. Some of them were busy finding evidences for Patty’s important case and sent themselves to find what’s going with their evidences outside by their offices.

 

It left the high-litigation lawyer in her office and she dreamed of her former employer, Ellen Parsons who was in front of her office desk. But not this time, the brunette woman was covered with blood-stained clothes and her feet were completely bare. Ellen was staring at Patty with a blank face. Last time, Patty saw her like that before and it was Ellen sitting on her leather chair. Those words rang in her ears as she watched Ellen stalking away on her barefoot.

 

_‘You are not my mommy.’_

 

It repeated in her head as Patty swallowed a lump in her throat and watched the brown-haired woman started to scream in her office. It terrified her out of blue when she heard a scream from her former associate. Ellen palmed her bloody hands on the office desk and tilted her head with a bold voice.

 

_‘You failed. You failed at this time. You are losing this game. This time, you die.’_

* * *

 

Patty woke up with a gasp. Her heartbeat went rapidly as she looked around in her office. She was alone and couldn’t find Ellen anywhere. The blonde woman has her feelings that it was a dream or vision she sometimes got it lately. Her hands were shaky as she combed her hair in a neat way. Patty finally looked up at the noise which it was opening doors by her assistant, Maggie.

 

“I have someone coming to see you right away. Should I let her come in?”

 

“Send her in, and please get me a coffee quickly after my meeting with her. Thank you.”

 

“Yes, Patty.” The Korean woman nodded with a smile and curtseyed her hand toward the mysteriously woman outside by her doors. Patty narrowed her eyebrows as she watched the woman slowly approaching her in a slow-motion. Immediately, the golden-haired woman slowly opened her mouth when she saw Ellen standing there after Maggie closed the doors behind her.

 

The brunette woman stood frozen as she stared into the blue eyes. She remembered the moment where they met in halfway for their last meeting with Tobins case. Ellen gripped her sunglasses off from her face and didn’t move at all. Patty slowly got up from her leather chair and rounded her desk with a shaky voice.

 

“Ellen.”

 

It was not her as she recalled. Patty cleared her throat quickly as she caught Ellen’s brown eyes raking on the blonde lawyer’s body until their eyes connected quickly. The golden-haired woman straightened her back and crossed her arms on her chest with a brow raised. It sent the brown-haired woman laughing in a fake way and tilted her head with a bold voice.

 

“Patty, it’s nice seeing you again since our last confront at the Pharmacy few weeks ago. You look nicely.”

 

“Cut this conversation quickly as we put it in a nice way. May I help you with your surprise appearance in my law firm?”

 

“Oh, it’s good to hear from you with your authoritative voice. For now, I’m here to send you to investigate on Jasper Co.” Ellen replied with a bolder voice and she won’t show her fears or weakness in front of her former boss. Patty slowly smiled in a smirk way and caressed in a laughter. Not like this gentle laugh as Ellen recalled from their nightly approach after the gala party.

 

“I’m on this case as it interested me in approaching them that way. But I didn’t find any interesting findings that you want me to find about this business. As long as I’m curious about your reasons to link it to my case.”

 

“Well, it is perhaps a reason why I sent you to find an answer to the link of Jasper Co. Because of this case, they have my daughter, I recalled that you met her few weeks ago. Now, she is missing since few weeks. I couldn’t find her anywhere as I searched with my old friends back at DA office. As it is well, it placed on the law enforcement officers out there to search for the missing kids and I could understand this case is yours to take over. I heard the news about you and your case as I watched television few days ago. Nice one by the way.”

 

“What?” Patty blinked as she tried to follow Ellen’s response but her ears were ringing when the brown-haired woman mentioned about her daughter gone missing. She felt her heart in her throat as Ellen didn’t show her feelings or fears that approached her quickly. Her former employer stared out in the window which it was facing them in the circle.

 

“I want you to find my daughter and rip their reputation. I know you well. You have a high reputation to contact your pets out there. I know you wanted this case to win it without losing everything you worked hard for your precious law firm. At this time, I want you to gather the knowledge as you find the missing kids out there and bring them to us. If you don’t at this time, I will barge in your office and destroy everything you put your hands on the cases. I swear at this time and I will match a fire then throw it in your beautiful building.” Ellen snarled when she stepped in Patty’s personal space. Her eyes flamed in the battle as she stared into the blue eyes.

 

Patty swallowed a lump in her throat when her eyes widened and felt her powers dwindling away. At this time, she felt worthless as Ellen approached her like a bull in the battle. Patty was her matador in the ring. Their breath exasperated. The brown-haired woman stepped backward and has her finality before leaving the office to Patty alone.

 

**“Find them.”**

 

The doors opened and Ellen finally stepped away. It left the blonde lawyer to collapse against her desk and tried to get her breath back to the normal. Maggie came in with her coffee and left quickly. Patty rounded her desk and sat down on the leather chair then looked around in her desk for a last time. It was an adequate surprise when Ellen showed up in her law firm since few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story as I approach myself in this site. :D Go Patty/Ellen!


End file.
